Otro espiritu
by Escarlata12
Summary: Jack busca a Hiccup en el bosque y después de encontrarlo se envuelven en un momento de romance cuando Toothles los interrumpe, luego de una pelea pequeña, el dragón vuelve a entrometerse pero esta vez con otras razones…En una cueva hay alguien más ¿Quién es? ¿Y porque quiere lastimar a Jack Frost?


**Hola, este es un oneshort que ya subí pero decidí hacer unos arreglos (fue el primero). Bien no se si continuarlo ya que se supone que solo era un cap, ademas de no tener una historia bien echa. **

**Pero por el momento disfrútenlo, continuo abajo**

**(Los personajes les pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, excepto uno es mío, mi OC)**

**_-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-_**

Jack volaba sobre el bosque buscando a un castaño, espíritu del otoño, que era la estación que se aproximaba por lo que intuyó que estaría por estos lados cambiando el color de las hojas junto con aquel dragón negro que aunque sabía de la relación de los dos no dejaba de entrometerse.

Miraba el suelo buscando con insistencia hasta que vio como una gran parte del bosque era de color anaranjado y amarillo, esbozó una sonrisa que se volvió más grande cuando pudo notar que en una parte un árbol se volvía de ese característico color otoñal. Este bajo rápidamente al suelo donde vio a Hiccup montado sobre –como él llamaba- la lagartija súper desarrollada; después de unos segundos el joven volteo encontrándose con la mirada del espíritu del invierno que le sonreía, lo que causo que se esbozara una sonrisa por lo que empezó a formarse un leve rubor azulado en las blanquecinas mejillas de Jack

-**¡Hey…Hic!**-Saludo el otro levantando una mano-Vine a ver cómo te iba, pero veo que estas muy ocupado, será mejor que te deje trabajar.

Cuando termino de decir aquello hizo son de marcharse pero entonces sintió que lo retenía una fuerte mano por su codo, por lo que se volteó encontrándose con el pecho de la armadura de Hiccup, siguió alzando la cabeza hasta que se encontró con los verdes bosques de sus ojos lo que causo que Jack sintiera –literalmente- que el corazón se le salía del pecho.

-**Espera, no te vayas…vamos has me compañía un rato**

Mas el guardián por haberse quedado atrapado en los ojos del chico no había entendido lo que le decía así que solo atino a asentir como respuesta de lo que el ignoraba le había comentado. Hiccup soltó una sutil sonrisa para después acercar levemente su rostro dispuesto a acortar la distancia de sus labios pero fue interrumpido por un dragón sobreprotector que arruino ese hermoso momento haciendo que ambos se apartaran bruscamente

-**¡Toothles!**

Reprendió Hiccup al dragón que se había entrometido entre él y Jack. Pero en vez de hacerle caso a su dueño y amigo el reprendido solo soltó un sonido que podría referirse a un intento de risa que luego fue secundada por él menor, haciendo que Hiccup hiciera un puchero infantil (como cuando era más joven) mientras se cruzaba de brazos dándoles la espalda –se estaba enojando, el defendiendo a Jack y este solo se estaba riendo con la criatura-, sintió un agarre frió en sus hombros y aunque sabía de quien se trataba no quiso voltear a mirarlo por el contario se soltó ferozmente del toque y avanzó unos pasos aun sin cambiar de posición

-**¡Oh! ¡Vamos, Hiccup, no te enojes!**

Se escuchó quejar al otro pero aun entre risas

-**No, no estoy enojado Frost-mencionó con un tono grave girándose a ver al m****mencionado**

Este solo bajo su cabeza y coloco la palma de su mano en la nuca mientras se apoyaba en su cayado, en vendad era malo, se había enfurecido en serio –Hiccup solo llamaba a Jack así cuando de verdad estaba enfadado- este sonrió tratando de disimular su nerviosismo, tenía que pensar las palabras correctas o pasaría lo mismo que la última vez. La vez pasada cuando el chico se enojó con el no le hablo por todo un mes.

Al fin se le ocurrió que decirle al espíritu del otoño, entonces en el momento en que abrió la boca para decir algo intentando arreglar su enfado, Toothles se interpuso con un rugido que causo que ambos lo miraran mientras este agachaba su largo cuerpo indicándole a su dueño que subiera y para que se moviera más rápido movía su cabeza tratando de decirle que era urgente que avanzara; este al entender la desesperación de su compañero lo monto dando un salto para que después sin previo aviso alzarán el vuelo.

Jack sintió que todo pasaba demasiado rápido, en un momento trataba de disculparse con Hiccup y al otro este lo había abandonado hay en medio del bosque dejándolo con la palabra en la boca lo que causo que se frustrara un poco por que no había logrado su cometido que lo único que hizo fue levantar su pierna, golpear fuertemente el suelo que se congelo al instante y después elevarse ferozmente en el aire para seguirlos.

Toothles volaba demasiado rápido sobre la parte del bosque que aun el espíritu no había recorrido. Quien, entendió que sea lo que sea qué estaba pasando o donde fuera el lugar donde lo llevaba era necesario llegar lo más pronto posible. Después de unos minutos de intenso vuelo el dragón descendió bruscamente al suelo del espesó bosque; cuando lo toco Hiccup se bajó mirando a todos lados para saber cuál era el motivo de aquel extraño comportamiento de su amigo, también buscaba con la mirada al espíritu del invierno que por ver la razón de porque el dragón había insistido en que se fueran en ese momento lo había dejado hay mientras trataba lo más seguro disculparse. Por estar perdido en sus pensamientos no noto que la criatura estaba caminando hacia lo que parecía una pequeña cueva que se encontraba rodeada de mucha vegetación, se acercó y vio lo que se encontraba en su interior: un pequeño bulto que era cubierto por una manta de color blanco que conforme descendía se tornaba de un color marrón. Toothles se movió para estar justo detrás lo que sea que estaba debajo de la manta y con su hocico lo movió porque al parecer temblaba levemente. El chico se acercó a la entrada de la cueva pero no dio un paso más cuando sintió una suave ventisca helada que lo envolvía

-**¡Hey! ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de dejarme con la palabra en la boca, cabezón?**

Decía una voz enojada detrás del mencionado que se giró para encontrarse con unos ojos azules que lo miraban con el sello fruncido

-**Lo siento, Jack**

Se disculpó mientras bajaba la cabeza. El mencionado soltó un suspiro resignado

**-Ya no importa, de todas formas también quería pedirte disculpas por haberme reído de ti**

**-Descuida ya no importa**

Justo cuando termino de decir aquello se escuchó un gruñido proveniente de aquella cueva, pero no venía de Toothles sino de aquel manto, que se empezaba a moverse, Jack se posiciono delante de Hiccup; aun considerando que el defendido le sacaba al guardián una cabeza de altura además de verse a simple viste que era más fuerte que el otro, pero aquello era una costumbre que tenía al defender a los niños, aunque cabe destacar que el "Señor del otoño" aparentaba la edad de 20 años debido a su inmortalidad. Jack levantando su cayado en forma de ataque que ante este acto el dragón movió sus alas indicándole al guardián que lo atacaría si intentaba hacer algo; de repente de aquella manta salió un pequeña y delgada mano con unas uñas negras, un poco largas con una piel levemente morena que se acercó hacia la nariz de la criatura que por la acción se amansó bajando sus alas

**-¿Qué paso, amigo? ¿Olvide ayudarte en algo o vienes a hacerme compañía?**

La persona que estaba debajo de la sabana se levantó quedando frente al dragón pero aun así los espíritus no podían observar de quien se trataba, pero Hiccup se le hacía conocida esa voz –suave, amable y era de una chica- pero no recordaba donde la había escuchado, en ese momento la cosa que estaba cubierta por la manta se abalanzó sobre el dragón

**-¡Toothles!**

Cuando la misteriosa chica se alzó contra el mencionado el manto que la cubría-que al parecer era una larga capa con capucha-se movió un poco dejando ver solo la parte trasera de su cabeza: una cabellera negra, con muchas ondulaciones. Al termino del abrazo, saco sus dos manos para pasarlas por debajo de su pelo y sacarlo por completo, este que se encontraba a la altura de sus hombros tal vez unos 3 centímetros pasándolos mientras que al parecer dos mechones delanteros que pasaban sobre sus hombros le llegaban hasta donde debería estar su cintura y caía en forma de rizos completamente rebeldes pero aun así estaban perfectamente definidos. La joven giro su cuerpo para encarar a los dos chicos que la observaban. La mirada de esta de un verde casi toxico choco con la del espíritu del otoño, el cual al mirarla detenidamente recordó quien era aquella chica que al verlo le sonrió, Hiccup rodeo a Jack para encontrarse frente a él y extendió los brazos que la joven tomo como una invitación para abrazarlo por lo que rápidamente se levantó para saltar a los brazos del Señor del otoño.

Jack miraba anonadado la escena que se mostraba; en su cara tenía un semblante de duda mientras que en su interior solo se preguntaba _ ¿Quién es esta chica?_ y sentía una extraña sensación en su estómago que hacía que le molestará lo que estaba ocurriendo en aquel momento, ¿celos?...definitivamente sí, no le agradaba que aquella desconocida estuviera abrazando tan fuerte a _su _Hiccup, el espíritu del invierno tosió fuertemente para que recordara que también estaba presente. Al escucharlo la chica soltó al chico y giro su rostro para ver detenidamente al de sudadera azul. Aquella joven vestía la capa que en los bordes tenia pelo aún más alborotado del que estaba hecha el cual tenía el mismo color que la misma capa, mientras que todo era sujetado por un broche de un ojo de un dragón verde-como los de Toothles e incluso igual a los de la misma extraña-; sobre su piel llevaba una blusa floja con las mangas como las del suéter del albino con el cuello en forma de un pequeño círculo que terminaba en una minúscula "V" de un blanco opaco, con un short que le llegaba al muslo de gris oscuro que terminaba en blanco; sus largas piernas eran celosamente cubiertas por unas medias gris claro que solo dejaba ver unos seis centímetros de su piel ligeramente morena y su calzado era unas botas gris sujetadas que eran recorridas por correar blancas -su vestimenta consistía en el color blanco, marrón y escala de grises- . Después de que el guardián la examinara de arriba abajo noto que el castaño se aclaraba la garganta y pasó una mano por atrás de la chica asiéndola terminar en el hombro contrario para después sujetarlo, lo que causo un terrible apretón de intestinos en el espíritu de la diversión que cabe destacar que en este momento no se estaba divirtiendo.

-**Bien, él es Jack Frost**-Dijo Hiccup-**Pero supongo que ya lo sabes**

**-En verdad no…**

**-Soy el espíritu del invierno… ¿De verdad no has oído de mí?**

Contesto con tono indignado ante la respuesta de la misteriosa joven

Pero después cuando termino aquella pregunta se alteró al ver como las pupilas de los ojos de la chica se rasgaban-justo como los de la lagartija súper desarrollada-se abalanzo contra él, que al no esperárselo cayó al suelo asiendo que soltara su cayado

**-¡Eres un estúpido, Jack!**

Grito la chica sobre él al mismo tiempo que intentaba golpearle, pero este movió su cabeza evitando el golpee que dio contra el suelo, que al retirar el puño había quedado un pequeño y profundo cráter. Hiccup se acercó a ellos tratando de separarlos, lo cual lo logro inesperadamente debido a que la chica estaba fuertemente aferrada al que se encontraba debajo de ella. En el momento que los separo resbaló lo que causo que cayera al suelo, cuando Jack lo noto trato de acercarse a ayudarlo pero la chica corría en dirección hacia ellos tratando de derribar al albino por lo que se alejó ágilmente esquivándola y con un ademan de su mano el cayado fue hacia el para después tomar el vuelo. Toothles socorro a Hiccup que aunque estaba acostumbrado a levantarse ya con la prótesis de hierro, mas por accidente el lugar donde se había desplomado el cayado del guardián lo había congelado asiéndole difícil incorporarse. Jack flotaba lo suficientemente alto para que la chica al saltar no lo pudiera alcanzar, tenía duda de la razón por la que ella le había atacado

**-¿Dime que echo para que me atacaras?-**Pregunto finalmente

**-¡Te golpeare porque eres un idiota Frost!**

Entonces el nombrado miro confundido un movimiento que ocurría en la espalda de ella y más fue su sorpresa cuando observó lo que salía de debajo de la capa; era una cola y unas alas negras de dragón y en ese momento emprendió el vuelo quedando al mismo nivel que él; quien para protegerse lanzo ataques de hielo contra esta pero no se esperaba que de su boca saliera fuego de un color azul, que se encontraba en dirección hacia Jack, más por suerte lo esquivo a duras penas.

Hiccup miraba como estaban peleando, no entendía la razón por la que su recién encontrada amiga estaba tan enfadada con el espíritu del invierno, quería ir y detenerlos pero su amigo no quería alzar el vuelo

**-Lagartija inservible-**Le dijo enojado por la indiferencia de este ante el asunto mientras que la criatura solo bufo y se acostó mientras seguía viendo a los dos que flotaban

-**¡Maldición!**-Grito Jack mientras volaba en círculos ya que la chica le pisaba los talones lanzándole fuego-**¡Dime! ¡¿Por qué demonios tratas de matarme?!**

Ella se detuvo

**-Porque por tu culpa ellos murieron-**Gruño y alzo a un lado su mano la cual el espíritu siguió la dirección que le señalaba para mirar que entre el bosque había piedras con formas diferentes a las habituales-**Tu maldito error los mato**

**-No entiendo a qué te refieres, ¿Quiénes están ahí?**

Dijo mientras lo miraba fijamente a sus ojos que estaban volviendo a la normalidad. Los dos descendieron tocando el pasto

**-El invierno pasado…se supone que este es el último lugar en el que debes de traerlo…pero no lo hiciste… ¿por qué?**

-**Yo…estaba cerca y decidí traerlo de una vez aquí, para que los niños se ****divirtieran-**Dijo dándole una sonrisa un poco torcida y encogiéndose de hombros

-**¡No importa! ¡Debes seguir un orden, a este lugar no le tocaba, no debiste hacerlo!-**Grito fuertemente mientras apretaba sus puños, sus alas se elevaban y sus ojos se rasgaban

**-¿Por qué?-**Interrumpió el espíritu otoñal que hasta ese momento se encontraba al margen de la situación, lo que causo que la hibrida se tranquilizara

**-En ese momento yo estaba en el sur, según los días el invierno debía llegar aquí en dos semanas, pero cuando llegue ¿Qué fue lo que encontré?, todo, ¡Todo! Estaba cubierto de nieve-**Bajo su cabeza levemente y suspiro-**No estaban preparados…ninguno…algunos invernaron aun sin haber comido suficiente, otros fueron a buscar comida a los pueblos, otros no mudaron de piel a tiempo y los menos afortunados terminaron congelándose**

**-¿Quiénes?-**Pregunto Jack aun confundido

**-¡Los animales!, ellos, algunos se murieron de hambre y otros porque los humanos los cazaron solo por que buscaban comida; sabes como de impotente me sentí al no poder ayudarlos, cientos murieron, crías se quedaron sin madre y algunas madres sin crías, ¿sabes cómo lloraron?**-se abrazó si misma-**fue horrible**

-**¿Pero por qué te importa tanto? No digo que no sean importantes, pero ¿por qué te pones así?-**Menciono un poco temeroso Hiccup

**-Porque soy Aragón, el espíritu de los animales, se supone que tengo que ayudarlos a que inviernen bien y a despertarlos cuando viene la primavera y a procrearse, en todo eso les ayudo, pero esa ves, no pude; ¡Porque alguien llego cuando no debía!**

Dijo esto último acercándose a Jack al momento que le apuntaba acusadoramente con el dedo índice quien por inercia retrocedió unos pasos

-**Yo...-**Hizo una pausa para tragar un poco de saliva y se acercó a ella encarándola de frente, donde se notaba la desigualdad de estaturas ya que le llegaba a media cabeza, se veía que era joven tal vez de la misma edad que tenía Hiccup cuando consiguió la paz entre los dragones y los antiguos vikingos-**Yo lo siento…te juro como guardián que no volverá a pasar**

Prometió mientras bajaba su cabeza y cerraba los ojos. Ella frunció el sello pero después lo suavizó, entonces asintió para después sonreírle

-**Gracias, bien, con eso ya pueden descansar en paz**-Cuando lo dijo se escuchó un gemido del espíritu del otoño que obligo al otro a abrir los ojos viéndose rodeados por lo que parecían animales pero débilmente trasparentes-Son su espíritus…como dije-se alejó un poco de ellos mientras los dos chicos miraban lo que ocurriría-**Hvíla í friði**

Los espíritus desaparecieron llevados por el viento, dispersándose como si estuvieran hecho de neblina; Jack se acercó a Hiccup

**-¿Qué ha dicho?-**Susurro

-**Descansen en paz**

**-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-**

**Bien continuando con la explicación de arriba:**

**No se si continuarlo por que no se me a ocurrido una historia que involucre a los tres. Según lo que me digan en los Rewies (los cuales espero ansiosa por que me motivan) y si pusiera otro capitulo seria para explicar como Hiccup y Aragon se conocen y por que ella es mitad dragon**


End file.
